Adventures of John: Heroes
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Things are coming to a head. Rifts continue to open, threatening to tear the universes apart. I discovered the origin of the rifts, but I still need to find a way to stop them. But before I could, I was spirited away to yet another reality, this one home to some of the multiverse's greatest heroes. Begins after "Parallels", "The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon" and "Winchesters"
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: Heroes

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

As I just told you, I'm John the Adventurer. I'm also known as the Champion of Spring(though I vacated that position years ago), the Traveler, the Hero of Light, and the Terror of the Dark Realms. My job is to make sure all the things that go bump in the night don't come after you, but bad things are happening over here on the magical end of things. While you guys have been sitting at home watching television and reading fan fiction, I'm been getting my butt thrown across the multiverse.

First me and my wife Queen Elsa(long story) were tossed into an alternate Arendelle which had been burned to the ground. As it turned out, this alternate universe was home to a version of Elsa that instead of being born with ice powers had instead been born with fire powers. We confronted this alternate Elsa, who in an effort to bring her dead sister back had trapped her soul inside a being of flame. To stabilize the rift and keep that reality from being destroyed, we had to free the alternate Anna's trapped soul, but the fiery Elsa refused, and I was forced to kill her.

Not long after that another rift threw me into a very different universe, this one being the home of my old friend the Doctor(another long story). We were chased by Daleks to the Jurassic Era, where a Silurian cult nearly sacrificed us to an ancient time dragon, which they worshiped as a god. I was able to defeat both the dragon Raxalaz and the Daleks by stealing Raxalaz's magic and draining him dry. Before he died, Raxalaz told me that "they" had told him that I would come. With him dead, another rift stabilized and another universe was saved, and I was sent back to my own reality.

And then, just a few days ago, I was sucked away from the first alone time I had with my wife for weeks by yet another rift. This rift shot me into the reality of the television show Supernatural, where I met up with Sam and Dean while they were being attacked by a creature somehow made of pure nothingness. The creature was summoned by Crowley, a powerful demon and former King of Hell who was planning on using thousands of the creatures to win the civil war in Hell. He summoned them with the use of a Voidstone, a very rare and powerful magical item that even I have very little understanding of. With the help of the angel Castiel we stormed into Hell, destroyed a small army of the nothing creatures with the help of my creation energy, and took the Voidstone from Crowley. I gave the stone to the Winchester brothers, who locked in the most secure area of their bunker, and was then taken back to my own reality.

Before I was thrown into this mess I was hunting down a powerful secret society that was gaining power in the magical realms. After the first journey to a parallel universe I suspended my hunt for the secret society and began to search the realms for a powerful spell which has the ability to create rifts like the ones I was falling into. I had encountered this spell before. In fact, it was actually this spell that had enabled me to travel to Arendelle in the first place. Despite all my efforts, all my searching was to no avail.

But thanks to Crowley, I realized something, something that would look more at home on a conspiracy theorist's blog than in reality. It was all connected. The secret society had not only been spreading through the various magical realms, it was also spreading across the multiverse. This group had somehow come across the rift-opening spell and was using it to wreak havoc across the universe. What they seek to accomplish I do not know, and why I keep on getting dragged in I do not know either. But if the vision I had the night of the first cross-universe journey proves true, it will be the end of everything, unless I somehow find a way to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1: Innocents

Adventures of John: Heroes

Chapter 1: Innocents

The earth was black and charred, spikes of obsidian sprouting out at irregular intervals. Lakes of lava boiled lazily and flames erupted in the air sporadically before dying down. There were also numerous pikes sticking out of the ground, each of which was adorned with a head. Scattered around the realm were various abandoned torture implements, all of which were covered in dried blood, many of which still held the mangled bodies of those that had been tortured. Various tunnels opened up, leading down into caverns where even more scenes of horror awaited.

John materialized in a flash of light, cloak billowing behind him despite the absence of any wind. He took a light whiff and grimaced, looking down on the surrounding land in disgust. "I **despise **demon dimensions," he sighed. He strode purposefully towards one of the tunnels and made his way down. After several minutes of walking he found himself in a massive cavern, surrounded by thousands of shrieking demonic imps.

"The Terror!" the imps screamed in fear as he entered the cavern. They jumped and clawed over each other in the effort to get as far away from him as possible. John continued walking, ignoring the terrified frenzy of the fleeing imps. At the far end of the cavern, a cloud of black smoke hung suspended in the air, seeming to fill the massive space with malice.

"John the Adventurer," a deep voice called from the smoke. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Where is the society's base of operations?" John questioned. "I know that you know the location."

"You'll have to be more specific," the cloud responded. "There are a lot of societies in this universe, some of them magical, others mundane."

"You know of what I speak," John insisted. "No more games, Elzael. Greater demon or no, you know that you cannot defeat me."

"I know that," Elzael responded. "That was why I took certain precautionary measures." The cloud of smoke parted, revealing a young girl, bound securely by ropes. The smoke suddenly shifted, pouring down her throat, until none remained outside her body. The girl opened her eyes then, eyes that were as black as the smoke that composed the demon's form. "What do you think of my meat suit?" the demon asked through the girl's lips.

"Impossible!" John exclaimed.

"Not impossible," Elzael replied. "Just improbable. You are not the only mortal to find their way into the magical realms, you know. Sometimes one of your kind accidently find their way here. This little morsel dropped into my realm only a few days ago. I kept her alive just for your arrival. You see, despite your fearsome reputation, I've noticed that it is only us on the darker side of the magical realms that you go after, and you never kill humans, especially the innocent, like this little girl." The girl's head suddenly jerked to the side with a sickening crack.

A laugh gurgled from the girl's throat as the demon saw the look of horror come over John's face. "Now I am the only thing keeping this girl alive. I know that you have some small skill at healing, but it is far from your specialty, and even one as powerful as you cannot bring someone back from the dead. If you try to kill me, or even simply exorcise me from the poor girl's body, she will die."

For a moment John looked lost, despair coloring his features. Then his face grew hard, barely contained rage displacing the despair. "The girl is already dead," he stated. "All I would do by sparing you now is delay the inevitable." He clenched his hand into a fist, and the girl's back arched in pain, black smoke flying out of her mouth. When all the smoke was out she crumpled to the ground, cold and pale. "Now," John said, his energies binding the demonic smoke and keeping it from escaping, "you are going to tell me everything. But first, you are going to pay for what you did to that girl sevenfold." Golden light began to pour from his eyes, and the demon's screams of pain were echoed throughout the entire dimension.

. . . . .

"Happy birthday!" I exclaimed, bursting into the room. Inside Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, Sven, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, Maximus, and all the children were already gathered around Anna and Kristoff's son Avan, who was just beginning to open up his presents.

"Uncle John!" he exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping my legs in a tight little hug. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here!" I laughed. "Did you really think I would miss you turning four? This is a very important part of your life, you know."

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Elsa said, wrapping me in a cool, soothing hug.

"I am too," I told her. "Hey," I said, turning back to Avan. "Want to see what I got you?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

"Here," I said, flipping a coin through the air, which he managed to catch.

"It's a coin," he said disappointedly. I guess growing up a royal he didn't have all too much appreciation for money.

"Not just a coin," I assured him. "Flip it up in the air."

He did, and when he caught the coin it suddenly changed, becoming a golden short sword. "Wow!" he exclaimed, swinging the sword about. "This is SO cool! Thanks Uncle John!"

"Isn't that a little dangerous for a boy his age to have?" Anna asked with the fear only a mother can fully understand.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "It's magical. Come on Avan, give me your best swing." After a moment's hesitation he did, and the sword passed harmlessly through me. "See? The blade is completely harmless, and with another flip in the air is completely portable." Seeing the jealous looks in Sammy and Jimmy's faces, I chuckled. "I'll make sure to get these rascals a pair on their birthday as well. Then they can all battle each other."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Rapunzel told me.

"They're completely harmless," I assured her. "They're forged by a dwarf friend of mine specifically for the use of children. They'll have all the fun of swordfights without any of the danger."

"I think it's great," Elsa agreed. "It'll give them something other to do then messing with the staff."

The day continued, and Avan's birthday went on. He opened the rest of his presents, which included a set of toy soldiers, a model castle for them to battle over, and a new puppy. I'm fairly certain that we're spoiling him, and the rest of the kids too. Then we ate massive amounts of chocolate cake(he inherited his mother's sweet tooth), which Kara and Dawn managed to get all over themselves, and played games until it was the children's bedtime.

"Today was a good day," I stated as Elsa and I stood on our balcony, staring out into the night sky.

"I really am glad you came," Elsa told me. "I miss you every second you are gone."

"Same here," I responded. Suddenly a rift appeared in the air before us, a tear in the fabric of the universe.

"Remember your promise?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered. "I promised to take you with me next time I get sucked into a swirling vortex of doom. I guess it's time to keep my promise then." We held each other's hand, and the two of us jumped through the portal, ready for whatever was on the other side.

. . . . .

When we fell through the rift, what we found was nothing like I expected. There were no scorched ruins, no monsters made of nothingness ready to attack, and no characters I had previously believed to be fictional suddenly staring me in the face. At least, not at first. Instead Elsa and I suddenly found ourselves in the middle of a bustling city. I couldn't see any identifiable landmarks at first, but it looked a lot like New York City.

"Is this your world?" Elsa asked, looking around in wonder. "It looks a lot different when there aren't a bunch of monsters crashing through it."

"I don't think it is," I responded. Actually I knew it wasn't, because I feel the magic in the air. A lot of it. "It looks a lot like it, but there is something not quite right…" We walked around the city, many of the civilians turning and staring at our unusual attire(I was still wearing my old-fashioned clothes, and Elsa's usual dress is pretty noticeable. We turned a corner and I halted in shock, staring up at the building before us. It wasn't quite as tall as the skyscrapers around it, and looked to be a bit older as well, but it stood out from the others in a way no other building could. On the top of the building there was a giant, slowly spinning model of the earth, and emblazoned on a band around that globe were two words: Daily Planet.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. This was impossible. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would end up here. I was in the city of Metropolis, home of the greatest superhero in history, the one and only Superman.


	3. Chapter 2: Super

Adventures of John: Heroes

Chapter 2: Super

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. "What is so important about that building?"

"Elsa, you remember how in my world you are a character in a movie? The moving picture story, I mean."

"Yes."

"Well, there are a lot of different movies. A fairly large number of them, as well as books and games and other things, tell the story of the adventures of a hero simply named Superman. A hero strong enough to smash entire planets in half with his fists and fast enough to race to the sun and back in a matter of seconds. A hero that cannot be harmed in any way except for a few weaknesses. He is one of the greatest heroes in the multiverse, and we landed right on his doorstep."

"I can tell that this is a dream come true for you," Elsa remarked. "So where is this Superman?"

Suddenly a red-blue blur swept past us, smashing into a building behind us with explosive force. "That would be him," I answered as the blur dashed by again, smashing through a building on the other side of town.

"Does he usually cause this level of destruction?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

"No, actually," I answered, getting a bit concerned myself. "He usually tries to take the battles away from the innocent civilians and tries to have as little collateral damage as possible." I stared after him as he smashed through several more buildings. "This is really out of character for him." He suddenly smashed through a nearby building, showering rubble on the civilians below. I hastily conjured a giant net, catching the falling masonry and setting it away from the innocents. "Something is very wrong here."

I summoned up a gale and let the wind carry me, soaring through the sky towards the last building Superman had smashed through. Suddenly he zoomed past mere centimeters away, sending me spiraling out of control. Focusing my magic, I slowed down my perception of time until the entire world, me included, seemed to freeze in time. Superman, on the other hand, flew away, his speed barely hindered by my spell. But before he was out of sight, I was able to catch a glimpse of who he was fighting. It was some sort of giant green beast, with bulging muscles larger than my torso. Before I could see any more though, they passed out of sight, smashing into another building.

"What is going on?" Elsa, who had finally caught up, asked. Her powers weren't exactly meant for flying. She flew by rocketing herself away from the earth with continuous streams of icy energy, so she left a trail of frost in her wake and wasn't exactly the best of flyers.

"Elsa, I need you to slow them down," I told her.

"Them?"

"Superman is battling with some great beast," I told her. "But no matter what he is fighting, he would never intentionally cause so much damage. We have to find out what is going on, and the only way of doing that is slowing that speedster down enough for us to talk to him. So, we're going to need your ice."

"I'm ready," she said, landing on a nearby rooftop and gathering icy energy around herself.

"Okay then," I said, readying myself. "I'll bring him to you."

I flew after Superman, struggling to catch up with him, as even with his erratic pattern he was crossing the distance far faster than I could. Super speed is just unfair. He crashed into another building, and as he paused for a split second I blasted him with concentrated energy, causing the already damaged building to shake with the force of the blast. Using my magically enhanced vision, I saw him turn red, hateful eyes in my direction.

"Magic," he whispered as he glared at me. "I hate magic." He then rocketed towards me, slamming into me with a force a locomotive would envy. Luckily I had been able to conjure up a force shield in time, but he smashed it apart like a pile of LEGOs, the resulting shockwave sending me flying backwards. I summoned another shield, which he smashed just as ruthlessly, using the green beast like a mace. I flew backwards again, but before he could strike me a third time, he suddenly froze mid-air, ice covering both him and the creature completely.

Looking down, I got a better look at the creature. It looked a lot like a man, except for the massive muscles and green skin. The only clothing it seemed to be wearing was a pair of purple pants.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _Superman is one thing, but this-_

Suddenly two beams of heat blasted out of the ice, melting through it and letting Superman break free. I quickly rendered Elsa invisible so he wouldn't attack her, but he didn't seem interested in her. Instead, he grabbed the creature and tossed it at me, sending me flying off the roof and falling down into the streets below. I conjured a force field around myself as I fell and rendered myself invisible, landing with little more than a couple of bruises and watched as Superman continued to battle the creature.

Of course, this wasn't just any creature. This was the only being that could possibly be even stronger than Superman. This was a being that shouldn't even have been in this universe. I am referring to, of course, the Incredible Hulk.

. . . . .

I stared after them as they continued to destroy the city in their battle. It was quite literally a clash of titans. The Incredible Hulk, the strongest hero in the Marvel universe, and the Man of Steel, the greatest and most powerful hero of the DC universe. But why were they fighting? How did the Hulk even get to this universe? And why was Superman acting the way he was?

The Hulk's attacks were impossibly powerful, creating massive shockwaves whenever they struck, he could do nothing. Each time he swung, Superman dodged with lightning speed. No matter how strong the Hulk was, he couldn't lay a hand on Superman, each hit striking either the ground or the empty air. Meanwhile, Superman's lightning-quick attacks landed with just as much force as the Hulk's, with dozens of them hitting every second. Despite this, Superman couldn't get the upper hand either, as every time he managed to damage the Hulk the great beast healed completely. Neither one of them could win.

Unfortunately for me, I soon learned that it wasn't just them that I had to deal with. Hearing a sound like a jet engine, I looked up to see a green streak go past, followed by a red one. Magically enhancing my vision, I saw that the streaks were the Green Lantern and Iron Man, also some of the greatest heroes of their respective universes. I flew up to see more, only for a bolt of lightning to come within inches of me. Following the sound of thunder, I saw Thor, the god of thunder, swinging his hammer around.

I quickly hid behind a nearby building, as my one and only encounter with his counterpart in my own reality hadn't gone very well, what with him trying to kill me and everything. I knew that as this wasn't the same universe he was a different person, but I really wasn't going to take the chance that some alternate reality version of me hadn't had a similar encounter. The Thor in my reality **really** didn't like me.

I heard a high-pitched battle cry and looked to see Wonder Woman, armed with a very deadly-looking sword, charging at Thor. Realizing what this could mean, I searched the rest of the city with magically enhanced vision. Down on the streets below, I saw Batman in his black cowl facing off against Captain America in the red white and blue. In another sector of the city, two archers shot at each other, one dressed in emerald green and the other in purple and grey. I also spotted two streaks flashing across the city at lightning speed, one of them silver and blue, the other red and gold.

I listed them off in my head. _Superman, Hulk, Green Lantern, Iron Man, Thor, Wonder Woman, Batman, Captain America, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Flash, and Quicksilver._ It wasn't possible, yet here it was. _The Justice League and the Avengers are in the same universe, and they are trying to kill each other._


	4. Chapter 3: Mind Games

Adventures of John: Heroes

Chapter 3: Mind Games

"This is bad," I muttered as I landed next to Elsa.

"What is it?" she asked. "What is going on? I thought this Superman guy was supposed to be one of the good guys."

"He is," I answered. "Something must be controlling him. His eyes were red, and had no reason in them. And that's not all. He is the leader of a team of superheroes, and whatever is affecting him is affecting all of them, as well as a superhero team from another universe. I don't know what is doing this or why, but something is forcing them to try to kill each other."

"What do we do?" she inquired. "Is there any way we can stop it?"

"I don't know," I answered hesitantly. "Whatever this is, it is affecting their minds. Mind magic isn't exactly my specialty, but I'll see what I can do." I paused for a moment, reaching out with my mind. I reached out to Captain America, who currently was the closest, but as soon as my mind touched his I felt a sudden backlash of rage, so powerful it hurt. I immediately disconnected, clutching my head in pain.

"Okay," I said. "This isn't going to be easy. If I am going to break through whatever this is, I'm going to need to get in close. I'm going to need direct, **extended** contact."

"I don't think they are going to like that," Elsa pointed out just as Thor and Wonder Woman flew by, lightning flying as their weapons clashed.

"That's where you come in Princess," I responded. "There's no way we're going to get the more powerful ones to stop long enough for us to help them, not without help at least."

"And so we're going to free the weaker ones first so that they can help us," Elsa finished. "But are you sure they can help? I don't see how a pair of archers are going to help against this all powerful Superman of yours."

"Don't underestimate them," I told her. "There's a very good reason why they are on these teams in the first place." We jumped off the roof then and flew over to where Batman and Cap were fighting. "I'm going to need you to freeze them from the neck down," I told Elsa. "That way I can get in close and see what I can do about getting this thing out of their heads."

"Ready if you are," she responded.

"Haven't you realized by now Princess?" I asked her, grinning. "I'm always ready."

We flew over to where Batman and Captain America were fighting. Batman threw a pair of batarangs at Cap, who deflected them with his vibranium/adamantium shield. Cap then threw his shield at Batman, which he dodged in a Matrix-like style. They continued this for a while, both of them too skilled and too agile for the other to hit. Much like Superman and Hulk, neither of them could defeat the other.

Elsa raised her hands and released a bolt of frosty energy, freezing both combatants in their tracks, leaving only their heads free. I immediately leaped at them, grabbing the sides of Captain America's head and focusing. A massive surge of pain went through my brain, but still I held on and dug deeper. I swam through tides of rage, furious energy working against my intrusion. But finally, after what seemed like hours, I swept past the mystical energies shrouding his mind, for this was certainly magical in origin, and shattered them.

"What's going on?" Cap asked, breaking me out of the trance. "Why am I covered in ice, and why is there someone clutching my head?"

I let go quickly, somewhat embarrassed. "We don't have time to explain, but-"

Suddenly Batman broke free of the ice, throwing several batarangs at Elsa. I deflected the batarangs, but they were only a diversion, as the smoke pellets he also threw landed at Elsa's feet, releasing a gas that quickly rendered her unconscious. I quickly conjured up restraints to hold him in place, but I knew that I would not be able to maintain them and delve into his mind at the same time.

"Cap," I said, thawing out the ice surrounding him. "I don't have time to explain, but I am going to need the help of that super soldier strength of yours. That guy in the bat costume is under the effects of some mind-altering spell, and I'm going to need you to restrain him while I free him of its effects. Are you in?"

"I don't know who you are, or who he is," Cap said, "but my instincts tell me to trust you, and I always trust my instincts. So yes, I'm in."

"Okay then," I said, going over and gripping the sides of Batman's head. "You got him?"

"Check."

"Here goes nothing," I delved into Batman's mind and faced the same violent, rage-filled energies pushing against me. When I finally broke through, Batman jerked, knocking me off and elbowing Cap in the face.

"Who are you and why did you have me prisoner?" he asked, brandishing a pair of sharp-looking batarangs.

"Not a lot of time to explain, Bats," I told him. "Short version, the Justice League and another superhero team from an alternate reality are all under the effects of some mind-altering spell. I broke you and Cap over here out of it, with some help from my wife over there who you knocked out."

He went over and picked up the pellets he had thrown. "These are my lower potency sleeping pellets," he stated. "She'll wake in a few minutes."

"Then we need to get as many of the others free as we can," I told them.

Batman quickly scanned the surrounding areas and the sky. "We best go after Green Arrow and that other archer then. We'll never be able to stop Superman or the others long enough for you to work your mind powers on them."

"My thoughts exactly Bats."

"Don't ever call me that," he replied stiffly.

"I'll never stop," I told him flippantly, picking up Elsa and flying toward the battling archers. Batman and Cap were able to take them out of action fairly quickly, enabling me to delve into their rage-filled minds and break them free of the magic's control.

"How drunk was I last night?" Green Arrow asked as he looked around.

"You weren't drunk," Batman informed him. "You were under the effects of some sort of spell. And it looks like the rest of the League is too."

"Hey Cap," Hawkeye asked. "Who's the crazy guy in the bat costume?"

"No time for that," I cut in. "We need a strategy to stop the speedsters and super strong people long enough for me to fix their heads."

"I don't think they want to be fixed," Oliver stated, pointing behind me. Turning around, I saw the Leaguers and Avengers that had previously been fighting against each other were now standing in a line, silently staring at our small band.

"Waffles," I muttered. "Sorry about this Bats, but I don't know the precise geographical location myself, so I'm going to have to take it from your head." I grabbed his head and pulled the memory from his mind, causing him to reel in shock.

"What did you just do?" he asked angrily.

"No time," I answered, grabbing the still unconscious Elsa. "Everyone grab hold of me. We're going to the Batcave." I teleported all of us just as a lightning-fast red and gold fist was about to collide with my skull.


	5. Chapter 4: The Batcave

Adventures of John: Heroes

Chapter 4: The Batcave

The moment we materialized in the Batcave, Batman flipped me around and pinned me to the ground, his elbow digging into my throat. "If you ever try to get into my head without my express permission again, you **will** regret it."

"Sure thing Bats," I rasped. "But you should know-" I sent out a small burst of magic, knocking him several feet away. "-you shouldn't make threats you can't carry through."  
"I'll make sure to remember that," he muttered, getting to his feet.

"What is this place?" Cap asked in wonder, staring at everything around us. I must admit, it was pretty impressive. We were on a platform in the center of a massive cavern. Several walkways led to other platforms, while stairways and poles led down to other levels. Down below we could see the Batmobile and the Batcycle, and at the bottom I could just make out the vague outline of the Batboat. Looking up, I could see the tip of one of the Batwing's wings over the edge of the platform above us.

"Now this is cool!" Hawkeye exclaimed. While everyone else had been gawking and Batman had been scowling at everyone, Hawkeye had walked down several stairwells and was now in a part of the cave that was out of sight. Following his voice, we found ourselves in what could only be Batman's trophy room. There were various glass cases, some holding various costumes, from both enemies and allies, others holding different types of high-tech weaponry taken from Batman's rogues gallery. The most eye-catching items though included a giant Joker playing card, an even more massive penny, and even a statue of a tyrannosaurus.

"I've got to admit Bats," I said, looking around. "This place is pretty awesome."

"None of you should be here," he said angrily.

"Oh, come off it Bruce," I said, exasperated. Seeing the look on his face, I chuckled. "Yes, I know you are really Bruce Wayne, just like I know Mr. Greenie over there is Oliver Queen, red white and blue over here is Steve Rogers, and the guy in purple is Clint Barton. Then again, those last two aren't exactly much of a secret. Why is it that so many of the Avengers don't have a secret identity?"

"It's cool to finally see the Batcave and all, but I think you owe all of us an explanation," Oliver said. "What exactly is going on? And who the heck are you?"

"I am John the Adventurer," I answered. "Little miss unconscious in my arms here is my wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. In my universe, all of you are just comic book characters. That's why I know your secret identities, because I read about you guys in comic books. And watch the movies and television shows that have you guys in them. I'm a bit of a superhero geek. I also know that Superman is really a farm boy named Clark Kent, and right now I don't think keeping everyone's secret identities a secret is all that much of a priority, what with your teams trying to murder each other over in Metropolis."

"Not all of them," Batman I interjected. "There are still several Leaguers missing. Red Tornado, Black Canary, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, and the Hawks are all unaccounted for."

"Not all of the Avengers were there either," Captain America pointed out. "Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Black Panther, War Machine, and Hercules weren't in the battle."

"Hercules is an Avenger?" I asked in shock.

"I thought you said all of this was in your comic books," Cap said.

"There are a lot of different comic series," I told him. "No one can read them all. But that is beside the point. So, someone is controlling both the Justice League and the Avengers, but not all of them. And based on the fact that the others haven't shown up to save the day, whoever is controlling our heroes has got the others locked up somewhere."

"There's another thing," Batman pointed out. "I saw how everyone was fighting, and while I don't know how powerful these 'Avengers' are, but I know my teammates on the League better than anyone else, and they weren't fighting nearly as well as they could. Flash was moving far too slow, Lantern's constructs had virtually no creativity to them, and I have already calculated three dozen ways I could have beaten the patriot here, and yet I did none of these."

"So either the heroes are resisting the mind control," I surmised, "which I highly doubt, from what I saw in your minds, or whoever is controlling them doesn't actually want them to kill each other."

"Like they are playing with them…" Cap said. "And I have a sneaking suspicion who it could be."

"We can deal with that later," Green Arrow declared. "Don't you think we should be worrying about freeing our friends from this freaky mind control?"

"The green guy has a point," Hawkeye pointed out. "Our friends are out there trying to kill each other, and we are sitting here in a cave. A really cool cave, but still a cave. We need to go on the offensive."

"I think that would be wise," Elsa said, drawing everyone's attention. While everyone had been talking, I had felt Elsa begin to stir in my arms, and set her down on the ground as she awoke, me telepathically telling her everything that had happened while she was out. Now she stood proudly, not looking out of place at all in the company of these legendary heroes. In fact, I doubt she would have looked out of place if Wonder Woman, Thor and all their godly relatives had been here as well. "Unlike my husband, I am not familiar with these heroes, but from what I saw today these beings must be great forces for good when they are not being controlled. So we must free them of this control, so that they can return to protecting the world instead of bringing it to ruin. So, let's begin. What are these heroes' weaknesses, Sir Wayne?"


	6. Chapter 5: Liberation

Adventures of John: Heroes

Chapter 5: Liberation

It was a sunny day in the shining city of Metropolis. Or it was, until Thor began to spin that hammer of his, calling forth a storm that blanketed the city it dark clouds. The city was lit by brilliant flashes of light, some green, some various other colors. In the skies the Green Lantern battled Iron Man, the might of the green power ring facing Tony Stark's mechanical armor. Flashes of lightning illuminated the battle between Wonder Woman and Thor, the amazon warrior going toe-to-toe with the Norse deity, blade clashing against hammer, Thor's lightning deflected by Wonder Woman's magical bracelets. Hulk and Superman crashed through the city, the occasional burst of heat vision or freezing breath punctuating their titanic struggle. Down in the streets below, the Flash and Quicksilver engaged in combat faster than the lightning that flashed around them, their attacks so fast that to the human eye they would seem to be nothing but a blur.

Yet despite the fury of these battles, none of the combatants appeared to be winning. Each attack was either blocked, parried, or dodged. Each construct Green Lantern employed was either destroyed or evaded, and all of the weapons at Iron Man's disposal were useless against the same constructs that failed to defeat him. Wonder Woman and Thor failed to gain the upper hand against the other as well, both mighty warriors failing to find their opponent's weak points. Every blow Superman landed on the Hulk healed soon later, and each blow of the Hulk's failed to find its mark. The Flash and Quicksilver moved at **exactly** the same speed, neither one slowing down or speeding up by the slightest increment. It was as if they were all toys, being played with by a child that didn't want the game to end.

Suddenly six figures materialized in the middle of the wreckage-strewn city, and everything changed.

. . . . .

"We need to deal with Superman and that creature first," Batman said back in the Batcave. "If we are going to even think about catching the Flash and his counterpart, we are going to need a speedster of our own. Plus, their strength will make grabbing Diana and the thunder god that much easier."

"But how are we going to do that?" Hawkeye asked. "I don't know if you noticed, but the Hulk is the strongest guy I've ever seen. Not only that, but he gets stronger the angrier he gets, and he looked pretty angry to me. If this Superman really is strong enough to take the Hulk on, then taking both of them down is nothing short of a miracle."

"It is true that Superman is virtually unstoppable," Batman agreed, "but he does have a weakness."

"Kryptonite," I explained. "Radioactive pieces of his home world. Get a chunk of it close to him and he not only gets sick, but his powers begin to drain away. Have a big enough piece of it around him long enough it could kill him."

"That's one nasty allergy," Cap remarked. "Do we have any of this Kryptonite?"

"I can create a large enough chunk of it to take him out of commission temporarily," I told them, "but I won't be able to maintain it while I am working inside his head. Bats, we are going to need some from your vault."

"You've got a kryptonite vault?" Green Arrow asked in shock. "I thought you and Superman were best friends or something? You certainly act like it, what with the two of you working together independent of the rest of the team so often."

"They are friends," I answered. "But Mr. Wayne here is incredibly paranoid. He has contingency plans for dealing with each and every member of the Justice League. I don't know what his contingency plan for you is. It's not like you've got any real powers or anything."

"Hey!" Green Arrow and Hawkeye said together. Apparently I had offended both of them with that comment.

"I'll get the kryptonite," Batman said, walking down into the depths of the cavern. "Don't try to follow me."

. . . . .

Superman grabbed the Hulk and flung him into a nearby building, one that had surprisingly not yet been destroyed by their rampage. He was about to fly after the beast when he was suddenly encased completely in kryptonite, and immediately dropped from the sky. The kryptonite prison shattered as it met the ground, leaving Superman laying on the ground amidst thousands of shards of the rock, many of them sticking out of his flesh. Six figures materialized before him and the kryptonite shards vanished, his wounds healing. But before he could wake, a pair of kryptonite shackles were placed around his wrists. One of the figures, a man dressed in a red cloak and golden armor, placed his hands on Superman's head, and both of them screamed in pain.

. . . . .

"What about the Hulk?" Hawkeye asked. "This Superman might have an Achilles heel, but our big green friend certainly doesn't. How are we going to deal with him?"

"Hopefully when Superman wakes up and we take the kryptonite away he'll regain his strength quickly enough to take down your oversized gorilla," Green Arrow responded.

"It's great that you have confidence in him," Cap said, "but what if the Hulk attacks while John is still messing around inside his head? What then?"

Elsa smiled. "Leave that to me."

. . . . .

The Hulk smashed his way out of the now demolished building, roaring in rage, searching for something to destroy. But instead of a red and blue boy scout facing him, he was faced by several dozen giant snow golems. He roared his defiance at them, a roar that was met by dozens of others, icicles erupting from the golems' backs, icy claws sprouting from their fingers. The Hulk leaped into the air, landing with a smash that blasted a golem to smitherings and sending the others flying back. The Hulk then continued to tear through the monsters, roaring as his adrenaline surged, getting stronger every second.

When all of the creatures were destroyed, Hulk looked around for more targets. But instead of more snow monsters, all he saw was a single female figure, draped in a gown of ice. The great beast roared and leaped at the girl, only to be sent flying as she shot a blast of icy magic, sending him crashing through another building. He broke out of the building and ran at her, only to be frozen in his tracks. After a few seconds he broke out of the ice, only to be frozen again. This continued, each time him moving only a foot or so further before being frozen again. When he finally got close he charged, and the woman shot a continuous stream of icy energy, freezing him and sending her flying away.

The Hulk broke out of the ice only to suddenly be tackled by a blur of blue and red. Superman grabbed both of the beast's arms and forced them to the sides, holding him in place as the gold-clad figure stepped up and wrapped his hands around the Hulk's massive head.

. . . . .

"Once Superman and Hulk are liberated, it should be fairly easy to take down the ones fighting in the sky," I said. "Wonder Woman and Thor are both only the second strongest on their respective teams, and they aren't exactly on their best game right now. Plus, when compared to Superman and the Hulk, Green Lantern and Iron Man are basically both pushovers."

"But are you sure that we'll have the Hulk helping us?" Cap asked. "From what little I remember of what it was like, there was a lot of rage involved. If you free the Hulk from the mind control, he might revert back to Banner."

"Then let's not count on the Hulk," I told him. "I can take Thor down myself. I have some experience with his style of fighting, as I faced a version of him in my reality." I neglected to mention that particular fight had ended in me running away like a little girl.

. . . . .

Wonder Woman blocked another lightning strike with her bracelets, and was about to counter attack when she was suddenly attacked from the side by a red-blue blur. Thor looked around for what had taken her, only to be faced by a flaming sword. He parried with his hammer, but his opponent attacked ruthlessly, crimson cloak billowing behind him in the gale. Lightning and flame crashed together, but the Mighty Thor proved too strong for his opponent. Realizing this, his opponent changed tactics.

A massive blast of force sent the thunder god flying backwards. He flew back, only to be met by a burst of flame. He struggled against the blaze, but the heat grew so intense even his Asgardian flesh began to burn and blister. The fire suddenly went out, and while he paused to regain his breath, his hammer was pulled from his relaxed grip and thrown away. Without his hammer, the god of thunder suddenly found himself without anything keeping him aloft and he fell to the ground below.

His opponent followed him to the ground and imprisoned him in a mystic cage. Superman flew over, holding an unconscious Wonder Woman in one hand and Thor's discarded hammer in the other. Superman swung Thor's hammer and knocked the Asgardian out cold.

. . . . .

"With Thor and Wonder Woman on our side again, Green Lantern and Iron Man won't be a problem. The issue after that will be the two speedsters," I declared. "Cap, what is Quicksilver's top speed?"

"We don't know for sure," Cap answered. "The fastest he's gone so far is Mach 5, but he could go faster than that if he had to."

"That's all?" Green Arrow laughed. "Flash goes faster than that on his worst days! He travels through time on a regular basis because he runs faster than the speed of light."

"But at this moment they go at the same speed," Batman interjected. "Which, luckily for us, is less than Superman's top speed."

"I've got a plan to deal with those two," I informed them. I'm just going to need Superman and a whole lot of magic."

. . . . .

Green Lantern and Iron Man were taken down quickly, a small EMP thrown by Batman taking out Tony's armor while Thor and Wonder Woman smashed through Lantern's constructs. A few minutes of excruciating pain later and they were free of the rage control. All that was left now where the speedsters, and from the looks of things they weren't going to wait to be attacked.

They attacked suddenly, a pair of lightning-fast streaks zooming through, knocking everyone aside. No one other than Superman could even see the two of them moving, and from the looks of things the limits had been taken off their speed as even Superman couldn't catch the Flash. He caught Quicksilver, only for the Flash to knock the other speedster from the Kryptonian's grip.

I focused my energies and used a spell that I had only done once before, in my duel with my reality's version of Thor. Concentrating, I did something nearly impossible, even for me. Using the difference of time in the different realities I grabbed hold of the strands of time and twisted them, slowing the flow of time down to the speed of my own reality, in essence stopping time.

Or at least that was how it had worked with my reality's Thor when I was in Asgard, using that realm's flow of time. In this reality, it worked almost perfectly, I simply underestimated the speed of the Flash. Quicksilver and Superman were now moving as slow as molasses and everyone wasn't moving at all, but the Flash was still moving steadily, making his way towards me. Focusing, I loosed the strands of time around Superman, releasing him from the slowed time flow, enabling him to take out the now normally moving Flash.

With the speedsters taken care of, I was able to release them from the grasp of the rage control. I was completely out of energy and several of our heroes were still out cold, but we had won. Celebrating this victory inwardly, I decided that it was a good time to fall asleep.

. . . . .

I woke up on the Watchtower, hovering in orbit above the earth. I got many thanks from the members of both teams for freeing them from the control. It felt pretty amazing to get complements from some of my biggest heroes, but there were more important things to do. Grasping Elsa's hand for support, I stood in front of the gathered superheroes.

"We have done much today!" I proclaimed. "But there is still much more to be done. The rest of both the Justice League and the Avengers are missing, most likely imprisoned by the very same forces that were in control of your minds. Now we must free them and face your would-be masters. Heroes, are you with me?"


	7. Chapter 6: Tricksters

Adventures of John: Heroes

Chapter 6: Tricksters

As it turned out, both the Justice League and the Avengers had a gathering of all their members before everything went crazy. The Watchtower's sensors, as well as those of the Avenger's mansion, had detected a cosmic event. In this case, that cosmic event was a rift in the universe, connecting their two universes together. Using the Watchtower's sensors again, we were able to pinpoint the origin of the rift, and therefore were we would find the heroes' would-be masters.

Together with the Justice League and the Avengers, Elsa and I flew to the center of the Bermuda Triangle, where we discovered a fortress, floating in the sky above the ocean. It had the appearance of a massive medieval castle, complete with drawbridge and turrets. The castle had no defenses, and we broke through its walls in moments.

"Not very impressive," Superman commented. "Sure, it looks good, but I expected more of a fight."

"Is it a fight you want?" a voice asked, coming from the shadows. The bearer of the voice stepped out, revealing none other than Loki, the god of mischief himself. "I think that can be arranged."

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, brandishing his hammer. "You dare strip me of my will? You will pay for this game of yours, brother!"

"While having you as my personal puppet was entertaining, brother of mine, there is more here than simply one of my games."

"Then what is it?" Captain America asked. "What was your plan? Mind control us, then get us to kill each other? If so, why did you let us hold back?"

"I believe you should be worrying less about that and more about your friends," Loki remarked, snapping his fingers. Lights appeared in the air, revealing the remaining members of the Justice League and the Avengers, standing entirely still, eyes closed. "Seeing as they are about to destroy you!" He snapped his fingers again and they suddenly sprang into action, attacking their former friends and allies.

Elsa moved to help, but I held her back. "Let the superheroes deal with their friends," I told her. "We need to make sure this trickster doesn't escape."

While the supers were preoccupied with their mind-controlled friends, Loki flew off into another section of the fortress, Elsa and I flying after him. We chased him through the halls until we cornered him in the armory. "So you're him?" Loki asked. "The interloper that freed the heroes from my mind control. But why exactly did you? You aren't like them. In fact, you are a lot more like me."

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"You are feared throughout the magical realms," Loki answered. "John the Adventurer, the Traveler, the Terror of the Dark Realms. You are the man that the monsters fear. Do you really belong among these paragons of 'truth and justice'?"

"How do you know…" I suddenly realized I could feel him in my mind, sifting through my thoughts. I immediately blocked him out, putting psychic walls around my mind.

"Put up as many walls as you want," he told me. "I already learned everything I need to know about you."

"Really?" I asked. "I am feared in the dark realms because I fight to protect humanity from them. I kill demons and monsters, creatures with neither souls nor free will."

"What about her?" Loki inquired, pointing at Elsa. "Is she a demon? Is she a soulless monster?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Then why did you kill her?" That shut me up. "Not this her, of course, but another reality's version of her. You killed her warmer counterpart, didn't you?"

"I had no choice," I explained. "If I hadn't done that then the rift would have continued to expand, and her entire universe would have been destroyed. I had no other choice."

"Of course," he laughed. "And that was **very** noble of you, sacrificing her life to save an entire universe. But what about those sailors, the ones on the ship you** shattered**? Did you **have **to kill them? Did blasting that ship into splinters save an entire universe from destruction?"

What he said hit me hard. I had never told anyone about it, but a few nights after it was all over I cried myself to sleep, the guilt pouring over me. That was the first time in my life I had ever killed another human being, and I hadn't done it because I had to. I did it because I was angry. I was furious at them daring to attack me, and I couldn't restrain myself. I had always said that when it came to humans there was always a better way, and yet then and there I had killed them all without a second thought.

"That's what I thought," Loki said with satisfaction. "We are not so different, you and I. We both do what has to be done, and remove those who get in our way. We both-"

He was suddenly cut off as ice covered his mouth, forming a frosty gag. "I think you should be quiet now," Elsa told him. "My husband is nothing like you. He's told me about you, and what sort of things you and others like you have done, and he is **nothing** like you. You are a coward, who hurts others because he finds it entertaining. John is a hero who has saved countless lives. That day he was offering peace to the invaders, and while he was still giving him the chance to leave before there was any death they attacked him. And even after that, he still left the option of peace open to them. So no, he is nothing like you. If he was, I would have never fallen for him in the first place."

"You've got some fire in you for one so cold," Loki laughed as he removed the icy gag. "But I'm afraid that will not help you."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure? As we speak, your mind slaves are being freed from your control. The magic you used on them is fading, Loki."

"What?!" he shrieked. "Impossible!" He flew over to see that the mind-controlled superheroes were indeed beginning to come out of their trances.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with your partner," I told him. "From what I know about you, you would have loved to see the Justice League tear apart the Avengers. Anyone can see that the Leaguers are more powerful. Instead the Justice League was powered down to make the fights more even, and that's not you. Plus, you don't have enough power to take control of all of them on your own, much less bring them across the barriers of the realities. I'm guessing that the secret society I've been hunting partnered you up with someone from this reality."

"Very good!" A voice exclaimed. A midget suddenly appeared in the air, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and purple hat. "Very intelligent, young sir! It is indeed I who partnered with the Asgardian and I who am now releasing our playthings from his control."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"That is Mister Mxyzptlk," Superman answered, landing next to Elsa and I. "He's a mischievous imp who loves to cause trouble. Usually his schemes are harmless. He also usually only goes after me. This is the first time he's ever done anything like this."

"This was harmless!" Mxyzptlk protested. "Mister Grouchy over here wanted to just have you kill each other, but I told him no. No deaths on my watch, just fun. You did have fun, didn't you?"

"Not so much," Superman answered. "But how did you two even come into contact with each other?"

"The society," I answered. "Let me guess, they came to you both with an offer to make all kinds of mischief, and you couldn't help but say yes. And now you're toast."

"And what makes you say that?" Loki asked, grinning.

` "Well," I answered, "for one thing your partner just abandoned you." He turned around and saw that Mxyzptlk was indeed gone, vanished without a trace. "And for the second thing, there are not one but two teams of superheroes recently freed from your enslavement angry and ready for some payback."

He turned to run, only for his way to be blocked by his brother Thor. "Going somewhere, brother?"


	8. Epilogue

Adventures of John: Heroes

Epilogue

The Avengers took Loki back to their own reality, to face Asgardian justice. You'd think that after a few thousand years they'd find a better way to punish the guy. Well, the Justice League managed to repay the damage done to Metropolis, thanks in part to several generous donations from both Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen (wink wink). Elsa and I said goodbye to both teams, but not before we got an invitation to join. We declined of course. We have our own things to do.

I am done with cleaning after this secret society's messes. I am done jumping through rifts trying to fix what they broke. I am taking this society down. With what I learned from interrogating the demon Elzael, I now know the location of their hideout. I am taking the battle to them. From now on, **they** are the ones who will be running, because I am going to burn them to the ground, until there is nothing left. This is the end of the secret society.


	9. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order


End file.
